1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the fields of computer architecture and calibration and more specifically to tuning of performance parameters within a system based on characteristics of an individual system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Timing in modern computer systems is typically set with the worst-case timing margins for a set of components and the overall design as the starting point. Thus, even systems that have fast components and light bus loading may have timing parameters which are appropriate for systems with significantly different and significantly more components. In the case of some computers, timing parameters are set such that the timing will work in situations where extra components are added to the system, even though some such systems may never have the extra components in question.
By choosing the worst-case timing parameters, every system may be expected to operate as specified, but no system will take advantage of conditions allowing for enhanced performance. Timing parameters such as clock offsets may be set based on worst-case setup and hold times, even though a single component may not possibly have both a worst-case setup time and a worst-case hold time. Thus, it may be advantageous to allow for calibration or setting of time parameters based on an evaluation of components in a system at the time the system is running.